


Birthday Cake Kisses

by Niffler_91



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Children, Cupcakes, F/M, Family, Kisses, birthday pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: No child of Dr Sheldon Cooper will eat birthday cake for breakfast. Even if it is their first birthday.





	Birthday Cake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My work colleague bought left over cake in to the office the other day. While I was demolishing my piece, my brain threw me this. I hope you enjoy. It’s short, sweet, but satisfying – at least for me.

“No, don’t do that. Stop it. Just stay still for five seconds child.” Who knew that trying to get a one year old in to a high chair could be so trying? His son had more strength than he realised. Well, at least until this moment in time.  
“Problem?” The amused tone of his wife’s voice was not lost on him.  
“Yes. Our child refuses to sit in his highchair while I fix his breakfast. He’s insistent on going after the cupcakes.” After much resisting, Sheldon was able to get Zachary seated and clipped in.  
“Well he’s curious. He knows what cake is. He likes cake, wants cake and yet can’t have it.”  
“No child of mine is having cake for breakfast. Even if it happens to be their first birthday.” Little Zachary’s response was to use his highchair table as a drum.  
“You bash that all you like my dear boy. The answer is still no.” Sheldon turned, just as Penny popped the tiniest piece of cake in to Zachary’s mouth and placed a kiss to his button nose. “Penelope Cooper! You’ll ruin his appetite and the breakfast pancakes will go to waste.” The time of his voice was semi-serious but there was the tiniest sparkle in his eyes that told her he wasn’t truly annoyed.  
Penny looked across at him as she straightened up before closing the small gap between them, coming to a stop in front of him, the corner of her mouth coated in a bit of the icing. Sheldon’s automatic response was to lower his head and clean the offending icing with his lips.  
Penny’s automatic response to Sheldon’s kiss was to moan ever so slightly. “Don’t do that.” He breathed, flexing his hands against her hips  
“Why...?” Her hips moved against his ever so slightly.  
“Don’t play with me woman, you know why.”  
Penny knew she had him, because his native Texan twang had appeared. “Maybe later tonight, Daddy can show me what it does to him...” came the whisper in his ear. She turned quickly and went back to Zachary - who’d demolished the rest of the cupcake - leaving a rather flustered Sheldon rooted to the spot. When the pancake timer went off two minutes later, he squealed. Penny and Zachary laughed.


End file.
